Field of the Application
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of transmitting and receiving an electromagnetic signal.
Description of Related Art
Following the advancement of technology, current mass communication means have gradually been changed to wireless communication; devices such as smart phone, tablet PC with wireless Internet access, notebook computer and so forth are all fall within the scope of wireless communication; and in general, the wireless communication requires the use of an antenna to transmit messages.
Under a condition that a design of the electronic device is increasingly become light and thin, if the electronic device has a metal shell, the antenna, in case of limited configuration space, is more difficult to be configured away from the metal shell, thereby causing the signal of the antenna to be influenced by the metal shell. For example, most antenna of the notebook computer is disposed at a display screen thereof, and the display screen has the metal shell. In order to prevent the antenna from being too close to the metal shell and influence a transmission and reception of the signal, the antenna has to be installed at a peripheral portion of the display screen. As such, the configuration of the antenna is being limited and a difficulty in designing the antenna is increased.